User talk:OttselSpy25
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Rutles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The "bigger than God" controversy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Paulisthewalrus (Talk) 23:52, November 29, 2011 Home page idea Hello. Have a look at Home page idea, it's a WIP, but it could be a better home page. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Good. I see you've made me an admin, thanks. Oh, the recent changes won't show everything so, here's somethings I made eariler: *Featured article of the month *Rules and Policies -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 17:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Discography Have a look at The Rutles discography, I've improved it a bit. Wat do u think? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Kevin Yea, good idea. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Interviewer Haha, good one. :') Yea, it's a good name. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Tbh, I forgot that was his name, as I saw it in the credits of the second Rutles film - and that was a long time ago. Have a look at the ending credits of both of the Rutles films (they're easy to find on youtube), we might find Kevin's real last name! -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I actually forgot about Rutland Weekend Record, as I have yet to... I'm guessing it's an album? Also, Melvin has a son! In the second Rutles film (Can't Buy Me Lunch), I can't remember his name, but I'll have a look sometime tomorrow. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) All things fall down.png Gotta ask, where did you find a better version of File:All things fall down.png? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 11:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Funny note! Haha, yea! I only realised few hours eariler today. :') -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Article of the month. Yea, The Rutles. Sorry for not being active in the last week or so, christmas joy and what not. Do you have a clue what you're getting for christmas? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I haven't got anything DW-related (apart from the 2011 annual, thursday that just went) in ages..... I'm get a Rickenbacker guitar (like John's), a very rare singles box set, Paul's Freedom single (vinyl, course), and, of course, some unknown presents. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually as much of a fan as DW as I am of The Beatles, but this past year, The Beatles have taken over my life more... Hey, I'm self taught on guitar! I already have an acoustic electric. My mates are willing to sell me an electric. :') -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 00:14, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry christmas, to you too, Quinton. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 14:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Template Haha, good one. Love the image. :') -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Febuary Yes, Sgt. Rutter's. Sorry for not beign on alot last month, I've had a large amount of personal probs that I had to sort out. I'll hopefully be back editing this wiki, sometime next week. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Featured Article I'd say The Triangular Album. It doesn't always get it's points across. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah no problem. I love The RutlesBertieBert 13:31, March 10, 2012 (UTC)User:BertieBert RE:April Yea, the latter one. Coincidently, I'm 30mins away from Hull. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 14:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Google I must say, you've got better MS Paint skills than me. Good one, wouldn't "Hand" be better, instead of "Help"? Hand is a ref to the Rutles' "Hold My Hand" whereas Help would be a ref to the Beatles' album. *Looks at the tabs* Dear God, you're not listening to McQuickly?! Shame, shame. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yea, fair enough. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:New exiting template! That's clever. Though, on my screen there's no B, just the R. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:May Sure. On a related note, I can't guess some of the song title spoofs, well done, I must say. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:September Hello there. Love the "alike" video, really well done I must say. The Melvin article looks good. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:October Hello! Sorry for the late reply, I haven't been able to sign into Wikia since early Sep due to some system bug. Ah, the beauties of our different school systems, my friend. Over here, we have just Primary and Secondary (High) School, then College, whereas you guys have (I think?) three schools, then College. Everyone in the year below me in UK schools have to stay till they're 17 or 18, due to changing school systems, so I just missed it luckily. The Halloween noteif sounds good, as does Stig is dead. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:30, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... Cum On Feel the Noize, maybe? Btw, should I mention I don't have to go to College on Fridays? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:35, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. It's nice to find a wiki dedicated to Beatles (and Pink Floyd, also) fun stuff. Do you edit this wiki alone? ShabbyRoad (talk) 03:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll edit when I have free time. Hey, I've seen that the Main Page's featured article hasn't changed since a long time. Could you feature my article Somewhere in Rutland? ShabbyRoad (talk) 01:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, take a look at this page: http://www.earcandymag.com/rutlesdisc2-1010.htm. There's a lot of things we could incorporate to this wiki, don't you think? ShabbyRoad (talk) 22:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello again. I found out at the Rutles website that the Rutles' first album was "Please Rut Me", and not Meet the Rutles as we thought. So I created an article for this album, and made some changes in the article Meet The Rutles. I hope you don't mind :D ShabbyRoad (talk) 04:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Nah Uh... alright then. Sorry for the inconvenience. There's another thing that confused me, between the Rutles movie and the Rutles LP: I was planning to create articles of the many artists that signed to Rutle Corps. But, look at this video. At 1:43, these guys around the car are called "The Machismo Brothers" but, in the booklet that came with the first Rutles LP, they are called "Crosby, Stills, Nash, Young, Gifted and Black". And again in this interview. How should I call an article about them? ShabbyRoad (talk) 18:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) But "Crosby, Stills, Nash, Young, Gifted and Black" can be still be considered a name of a group. In this case, a supergroup, because the name is a pun on the actual Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young. ShabbyRoad (talk) 19:48, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Hey man, check it out: Crosby, Stills, Nash, Young, Gifted and Black ShabbyRoad (talk) 04:12, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could you please change the featured article of the month? ShabbyRoad (talk) 20:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget to change the featured article every month. 17:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lutres Please contribute communication of correction to talk page from the Next.--Peace 18:10 July 28 2013 It is Terrible! You no Sand with Mall!--Peace 6:21 July 30 2013 You're welcome man... huehuhuahuahuhuhu ShabbyRoad (talk) 20:04, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Good Times Roll was 1967 song. All You Need is Cash Original History.--Peace Admin Dude, thanks for making me an admin. Thank you very much, i'll do my best to make the Rutles wiki clean. Also... this guy Lutres is making me platinum mad. He keeps making editwars, publishing badly-written articles, and turning this wiki into a "Beatles with Funny Names" wiki. I would have banned him for good by now, but i think it's better to talk to you first. What do you think about this? FreakOut (talk) 18:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) While checking his block log, i noticed he was banned for one month once, and after the ban expired he kept doing the same things we told him not to do. IMO one month is not enough, but i'll do it anyway. FreakOut (talk) 18:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, there are some articles by him i think we could delete, just to clean the wiki up. FreakOut (talk) 19:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Somewhere in Rutland Thank You!Lutres (talk) 08:19, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Peace 17:20 4 Oct 2013 Lutres UBs Hey dude, when you return, please check these userboxes i've created. Thanks. FreakOut (talk) 22:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) OttelSpy25, I would appreciate it if you would stop deleting my posts. You obviously aren't the kindest of people, and this especially is just rude. I don't think you realise how much time goes into putting them up and how frustrating it is to have them taken down by somebody else. If you do not like some of the information or the photo, feel free to edit it, but do not delete it! At the end of the day, this site is a bit of fun for all involved and I don't know if you've noticed, but The Rutles are not a proper/real band. Every new post makes it more enjoyable and noticeable. I hope I don't have to send you another message and, yes, I shall repost the pages you have taken down and continue to do so until you stop deleting them. Yours insincerely, MajorMalex (talk) 20:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Major Malex Thank you for replying and explaining your actions. While I can see exactly where you are coming from, I would prefer it if in future you send me a message explaining the issues you have with a page and I can do my best to address them. My argument for including Please Rut Me/Please Rut Rut is that the Beatles' US albums began with Meet The Beatles! (at least, the Capitol releases). However, I understand that that doesn't really make a great deal of sense here and I'll put that one to rest. As for the solo albums, I'll do my best to sharpen up the covers (I am by no means a photoshop god, as I'm sure you can tell) and to add more humourous content. You can keep in touch by tapping the table. And postcards. MajorMalex (talk) 20:34, January 30, 2014 (UTC)MajorMalex Sup! Thanks dude, doing my best. I'm a huge Pink Floyd fan myself, so i guess it makes the jokes easier. About Lutres... Yeah i must confess, i kinda hate him. It's always good to come back sometimes and give this wiki an edit or two. I'm also glad you have returned, and let's keep up the good work. FreakOut (talk) 22:10, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Nice photoshop job. One of my favorites. Far better than those by Lutres... FreakOut (talk) 16:44, February 14, 2014 (UTC) That article Carnival of Shite was friggin awesome. FreakOut (talk) 02:38, August 17, 2014 (UTC) The FourPointThreeMillion article is killer, and Rihanna is hot af despite her huge forehead (fivehead) FreakOut (talk) 21:22, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Editing Hey there...not sure if you realize it (and I could be opening a HUGE can of worms here) but any user has the ability to edit another user's profile...which could turn into a mess if someone's got a mean streak in them. Just thought I'd pass that along. Thanks. Mister Fifty (talk) 13:09, July 7, 2016 (UTC) : Most wikias allow this function, the simple solution is to bad those with too much mean in them. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 14:24, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Letter in Photos Hi..I'm back. Not exactly sure how to phrase this, but here goes. I was adding a few infoboxes (which I hope is ok) and noticed that some of the photos have a large B in them (a good example is Martini McQuickly page). I did notice that there is a link when you edit that looks like this: "Beatles wikia|Linda McCartney}}" (again, the Martini page- If you look at the edit, you'll see what I'm talking about). Taking that out will remove the letter. Not sure if there's a reason why that link is there..so was wondering if it's needed or if I (or your designated representative) should remove them. Know this was overlong and such, but thanks again. Mister Fifty (talk) 16:04, July 11, 2016 (UTC) New Category I would like to suggest a new category; called "Rutles Bands". This would distinguish bands that exist only in the "Rutles Universe". (like Punk Floyd and The Rutles from Shoen Knife and ZZ Top) What do you think??? Thanks... Mister Fifty (talk) 19:37, July 19, 2016 (UTC)